Open Connection
by Rugiku
Summary: A variation of how Mikado finds Kida's dark secret slight shounen-ai. no other warnings aside from that. AU. please read and review.


**Okay, this is the first Durarara! Fanfic I've done and it's sorta fluff cos my friend requested it to be written. The pairing will be Mikado x Kida and will just be a fluffy one-shot, so don't hold me against it. ^_^;;**

**I got some of the ideas from Macbeth which we're doing in English class.**

**So, enjoy and review at the end.**

Open Connection

This mistrust in Kida Masaomi –my best friend- all started as an accident.

We were going on an overnight excursion to the Shibuya district for some mundane reason. This was around the time that our group (Masaomi, Sonohara-san and I) had started to be suspicious of each other. Kida had recently started mysteriously disappearing on us during class, and the tension between Dollars and the Yellow Scarves was recently almost at breaking point.

It was only until recently that Yellow Scarves had begun randomly attacking civilians accusing them of being members of Dollars.

Sonohara-san seemed slightly out-of-sorts at times, especially after the Slasher incidents. What was even worse was that people disappeared out of the blue, only to be rescued by Celty Sturluson, a Dullahan.

Anyway, my suspicions were raised when a certain event occurred during the excursion.

We had spent the day on the bus, looking at the various places and points of interest in Shibuya, completing meaningless tasks for various teachers and then checking into our hotel for the night.

I was with Masaomi and three other rowdy boys who had only fallen asleep once the teachers had forced them to at about eleven o'clock.

I however couldn't get to sleep, tossing and turning while listening to the faint sound of traffic from outside on the busy light-filled nightlife streets.

It was about two o'clock in the morning when I heard the familiar moans of a certain blonde in the bunk next to me. Kida's thrashing caused me to look over in alarm.

Despite being early in the morning, a light glow from the partly opened curtains leaked its way into the room.

Sitting up, I carefully pushed away the sheets on my bed and way towards the turning figure of my best friend. Crawling to the side of Masaomi's bed, the blonde remained unaware of my presence. His eyes were closed, but he seemed uneasy, the corners of his mouth crinkly, and his eyebrows ever-so-slightly furrowing.

Soft breaths wafted across my face as I leant forwards.

Whispered words, so soft that I nearly missed them, tickled my face, chilling my skin.

"Hey, ya know what?" I jumped at the unanswered questions, "I think Dollars is getting way too large and affecting our status." Kida murmured into the air. "Before, just one flash of our scarves had the people scared stiff. Now look at us; sitting here in our hideout while the other gangs nibble at our borders." I sat motionless, drinking up his one-sided conversation.

A shudder wracked Kida's thin frame. He suddenly stiffened and cried out "No, don't hurt her!" Kida's blank eyes snapped open, widening a fraction as fear leaked out his body from every pore.

"No, what do you want? Just don't hurt Saki, please-no! Stop it! You have my mobile number so why don't you come after me? I'm the one you want, right; the Yellow Scarves leader? Leave Saki out of this!" Kida hoarsely pleaded into the air that suddenly had me frozen, his empty stare looking beyond me.

Kida Masaomi, my best friend, was the leader of the notorious Yellow Scarves? The same gang that had recently been attacking the members of Dollars, the gang that I had created? Why of all people did it have to be him?

Desperately, I leaned forward and clutched Kida's thin, shaking form to my own. Tears threatened to spill as Kida quivered and buried his face into my nightshirt.

When we were younger, Kida was the one who was doing the comforting all the time. Now our roles had been reversed as he lay here in front of me, hands entwined with the material of my pyjamas.

"It's okay, it's okay." I murmured to myself, repeating those two magic words over and over until Kida slowly ceased his own sobs.

"Ya know, Mikado, we'd probably make the weirdest couple in history, so could you let me go?"

I jumped and realised I was clutching a shaken and definitely now _awake_ Kida Masaomi to my soggy nightshirt.

"It definitely feels better after admitting the fact that I'm a 'dangerous gang leader' to you, Mikado." Kida gave a dry laugh and sighed after we had disentangled ourselves and sat awkwardly next to each other.

_Sure, but now I have even more guilt on my conscience. _I thought bitterly.

Kida swiped his face with a pyjama sleeve and grinned, his trademark smile returning to his face.

"This sorta reminds me of when we were little; you know, you would get teased by older kids because of your name, then I would come along and save your sorry butt." A weak laugh escaped my lips at those memories from long ago as my mind raced through scenarios of telling Kida about my position: Creator of Dollars.

First there were his reactions: disbelief, anger, mistrust; the loss of my best friend. I didn't want to lose the feelings of connection and belonging when I was with him.

Then there was the possibility of not telling him at all. Maybe that was the best solution, right?

I was further befuddled when soft lips pressed on my own. Surprised, I opened my mouth just a little as a warm tongue slipped in and caressed my own.

Then it was over as abruptly as it had begun. Kida broke away and glanced at me, awaiting my response as he titled his head and grinned in the half-light at me. Shocked, my mind went blank and I just stared at Masaomi with a vacant expression.

My mouth twitched as if to say something, but I struggled for words.

"Eh? Earth to Mikado?" Kida waved a hand in front of my face.

I fizzled like a dying sparkler, stumbling ungraciously back onto my bed, blanking out.

Bright sunlight pierced my eyelids and I squinted, turning away from the light. At least, until one Kida Masaomi jumped on my side, bruising it extensively and causing me to curl up tightly in reflex.

"Heeey Mikado~! Rise and shine!" Kida sang out, making my ears ring. Shoving him off, I sat up rubbing my eyes drearily, before the memories of the previous night began to replay in my mind.

I smothered a yelp as Kida jumped off my bunk and went to chat with one of the other boys in our cabin.

He glanced back at me from over his shoulder, "Hm? Mikado, are you okay? Did you perhaps have a bad dream, or maybe you woke up in the middle of the night?" Kida looked back at me with a puzzled expression before returning to his conversation.

I peered at Kida closely, wondering whether or not he remembered what happened. Something pressed at the back of my mind, telling me I'd just imagined it. Yeah, that had to be it. Who was I kidding? Masaomi, a gang leader? My mind was back to playing tricks on me again.

Sighing, I eventually got around to getting dressed and brushing my teeth. Thankfully, it was the last day of the fieldtrip, so everyone had settled down, exhausted from the previous days. I looked as if I was part of the crowd.

Kida bounded up behind me and looped his arm around my shoulders, jerking me out of my silent mental breakdown.

"Hey, Mikado! Ah, who am I kidding? Of course you will. No one can say no the great Kida Masaomi! You look like you need a wakeup call and I'm the man for the job… only I'm not much…" and Kida went into another one of his 'bad joke explanation' mode, to which I simply tuned out of from experience.

A light punch on my shoulder shook me from my daydreams.

"Hey, Ryugamine! Do I need to have an actual bell to wake you up?" Kida leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Or do I have to kiss you to keep you awake long enough for you to hear me out?"

The blonde released my limp shoulders and skipped off in front to flirt with Anri, leaving me blushing furiously with mortification.

I clumsily stumbled, chasing after him.

**Hey all, it's Rugiku. Yes, this is my first fluff I've written about DRRR on my friend's request. Hopefully it's good and you review it with criticism or compliments. Both are good and are appreciated~ How did you like it? Was it good or bad? Boring? Brain-dead? Deadpan? Dunno cos I'm sorta biased with myself so I need all of you guys out there to tell me so I can make it better!**

**Anyway, I do have a schedule for my other current stories: **

**Monday and Tuesday: oneshots, standalones and fluff are posted on these days.**

**Wednesday: My Karakuridouji Ultimo story **_**Love and Hate **_**is updated with a new chapter on this day. If there are any changes, check my profile.**

**Thursday: Currently, just my FFVII story **_**Load of the Onus**_** is updated on Thursdays per fortnight. Next update is 24/6/10.**

**Friday: My original story, **_**Kage Sora**_** is updated with a chapter on this day.**

**9****th**** of each month is an update of my drabble **_**Homecoming**_** which is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story and please review again. If you do, there are brownies and ice cream in the review link at the bottom of the page for you!**

**From Rugiku~**


End file.
